Paternally Yours
by Jade Ring
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to 'Dear Sweetie Belle.' Everypony has to grow up sometime. Now a teenager, Sweetie Belle travels to school to start her search for her biological father. Will she find what she's looking for? Or is she doomed to disappointment?


_This is dedicated to Violet Rose, Biker_Dash, Hureno, La Crow, ClarinetOverlord, Racko, WildStallion, and SouthernCross. Your desire to see this story kept me going._

_And to my own biological father. May our paths cross one day._

"Sweetie Belle?"

"In here, Mom."

Rarity nudged the door open to find her teenaged daughter packing the last of several large suitcases. "Nearly finished?"

"Yep. Carriage'll be here any minute."

Rarity took in the young mare before her and had to stifle tears for the hundredth time in several days. Her little girl was all grown up and off to school, just like her all those years ago. It seemed like only yesterday, not six months previous, that she'd gotten the acceptance letter to the Fillydelphia Academy of Music.

_That school._

Rarity's eyes hardened. She had to try at least one more time. "You know, there's still time to change your mind…"

Sweetie Belle sighed heavily. She had hoped that she could get away before this discussion came up again. "No, there really isn't Mom."

"I'm sure Twilight knows ponies at the Canterlot Academy. Perhaps she could pull some strings and…"

"No, Mom."

"I just…"

"Mom!"

The sharpness in her daughter's tone made Rarity cut herself off… for a moment at least. "I just don't see why it's so important to you."

Sweetie Belle forced the suitcase closed, sealed it with a hoof, and turned. "We've been over this a hundred thousand times, Mom. I have to find him because…" She looked out the window at the shining summer day. "Because I have to know where I come from."

"Darling." Rarity cupped the young mare's chin and pulled her face-to-face. "You came from me. I carried you, I birthed you, I raised… er, practically raised you."

Sweetie Belle offered a sad smile. "But you're only half of me. I need to find that other half."

Rarity tried to press further, but a knock at the door cut her off. Spike poked his head in, ducking slightly so his head spines wouldn't bump the door frame. "Carriage is outside."

Rarity and Sweetie Belle, mother and daughter raised as sisters, stared into each other's eyes. Rarity's were filled with worry and fear that either Sweetie Belle wouldn't find what she was searching for… or that she would, and would somehow end up disappointed. Sweetie Belle's were filled with unstoppable will and drive, fueled by years of wanting and needing to know the answer to that question that vexes most of us; _where do I come from?_

In the end, it was Rarity who acquiesced. She smiled and shook her head. "Where did that adorable little unicorn go? The one that used to love me so much."

Sweetie Belle smiled back and nuzzled her, noting (not for the first time) the gray hairs sneaking into the vibrant purple mane. "She grew up, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you all the same."

Rarity sniffled. "You will write, I hope."

Sweetie Belle nodded, levitated her luggage, and headed down towards the carriage that would carry her to her destiny. "Love you, Mom."

Rarity watched her go and leaned on Spike. The dragon put a comforting arm around her. "Love you too, Sweetie Belle. I love you too." When she was sure the young unicorn was out of ear-shot, she whispered a final wish.

"Good luck."

/

_Dear Mom,_

_Sorry it took me so long to write to you. I've been kind of busy, what with getting settled into school and all. How is everything? Good I hope. I'm sure you and Spike are loving having the whole house to yourselves for once._

_The school is HUGE! Bigger than some buildings in Canterlot! I swear I must have a permanent dust beard from my jaw dragging on the floor from just wandering around the first few days. The ponies here think I'm really weird. A few girls in my class just about had a fit when I told them who my mom was. Don't be mad, but I kind of promised them discounts._

_My classes are alright. The best is definitely my advanced class with Professor Crescendo. He's AMAZING, Mom. I've never heard a stallion with such range. I'd never breathe a word of it to anypony, but I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm the best in class._

_The weirdest thing is that he's kinda old. You wouldn't expect a voice like that to stay as good over so many years. He just had to have eye surgery, too, so he wears these thick glasses all the time…_

_Enough about him, though. We both know what I've been devoting most of my attention to._

_It seems like my search may be over before it can even start. A few years back, some graduates were trying a parting prank and, well, they sort of actually set the records office on fire. All the student records of the past twenty years were lost._

_Maybe you were right, Mom. Maybe I'm just not meant to know…_

_Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get some rest. Professor Crescendo says that the best way to improve your vocal chords is plenty of water and plenty of rest._

_Say 'hi' to everybody for me._

_All my love,_

_Sweetie Belle_

/

"_Salvete, discupili_!" The melodious voice of Professor Crescendo called out as he entered the spacious classroom.

Sweetie Belle good-naturedly rolled her eyes as she, and the rest of the fifteen pony class, echoed back in perfect sync, "_Salve, magister._" On the first day, they'd learned of their teacher's unusual affinity for ancient unicorn. If you asked him anything, it had to be in the old tongue of the horned race. Sweetie Belle doubted she'd ever get the phrase '_mihi licet ambulare ad latrinum_' out of her head.

The white unicorn stallion, flank emblazoned with a sixteenth musical note, trotted to his desk and smiled. "Before we start today's lesson, I have a surprise for you all." He said, almost seeming to savor every word spoken in his high-class accent.

"I thought ponies your age didn't like surprises." Somepony, probably Rose Thornbush, called from the back. "Might give yourself a heart-attack."

After the laughter subsided (the professor's included), Crescendo rubbed a hoof through his gray mane. "I've actually heard most of the jokes you lot have made about my age. What if I told you I was barely in my mid-thirties?"

Sweetie Belle's ears perked up. This was a new development.

"So… why's your mane gray?" Another student, the deep-voiced Baritone, asked.

"A rogue spell by my darling sister during a family spat. Before the accident, it was actually a vibrant pink."

The 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of her fellow students were drowned out by a sudden pounding in Sweetie Belle's ears. There was no way. It couldn't _possibly_ be this easy. She'd been expecting some grand, years-spanning journey across all of Equestria. Of all the cosmic coincidences in the universe…

"As to my surprise, it's this; my doctors have told me that it's finally alright for me to remove my glasses. Now, brace yourselves. I've known young fillies that have melted just from my stare." The magic from his horn lifted the tinted shades from his eyes…

…and Sweetie Belle found herself staring into emerald pools, identical to her own.

"Now, are we ready to begin today's lesson?"

*THUD*

"Goodness! What was that?"

"Uh, Professor Crescendo?" Rose raised a hoof. "I think Sweetie Belle just fainted."

"…I was only joking about the 'eyes' thing."

/

"Professor?"

Crescendo looked up from his desk and smiled at his pupil. "Sweetie Belle! Are you alright?"

Sweetie Belle nodded and carefully made her way to the front of the classroom. "I wanted to apologize about earlier."

Crescendo waved her off and patted her head. "Nothing to worry about. These things happen."

"Not to me…" Sweetie Belle muttered. She'd always been considered the dimmest in her circle of friends, so she was just a tad prideful of how studious she was in class. She took a deep breath and started what she had come here for. "Professor… there's something I have to tell you."

Crescendo sighed and looked up from his papers. "I think I know what you're about to say, Sweetie Belle."

She gaped. "You do?"

"Indeed I do." He chuckled. "You're hardly the first, you know."

Sweetie Belle's jaw fully unhinged and the hit the floor. "_I'm not?_"

"Of course not. Impressionable young mares like yourself usually become infatuated with their favorite instructors."

Sweetie Belle found herself wanting to face-plant on the hard wood of the desk. "Professor, I don't have a crush on you."

Crescendo's face fell. "Oh. Well, I thought…"

"No."

"…this is a bit awkward then, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"So…" He cleared his throat, levitating a handkerchief from his vest to mop his embarrassed brow. "What did you want to ask?"

"Well… you went to school here, right?"

"Of course."

"And I'm guessing you went to a few parties in your youth."

Crescendo smiled. "Yes, but I don't see…"

"Did you ever meet a mare named Rarity?"

Crescendo scratched his chin. "Rarity… Rarity…" He tapped his hoof on the desk in sudden recognition. "Now I remember!" His eyes glazed over in remembrance. "Lovely girl. Lovely voice. I believe she was a fashion academy student. As I recall, she had legs that went all the way…" He caught himself and cleared his throat. "Yes, well… she's rather famous these days, isn't she? I see her designs in Hoity Toity's whenever I visit Canterlot." He leaned forward. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you know her?"

"I think we've established that."

"No. I mean…" Sweetie Belle raised her eyebrows. "Did you… _know_ her?"

Crescendo raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how that's any of your business." He stood and headed for the door. "I have things to do, Sweetie Belle. Now, if there's no point to this you will excuse me…"

"She's my mother."

Crescendo froze and turned back, looking at the teenager as though for the first time. "Your mother…?" He noticed her eyes, her mane, her coat…

Her cutie-mark; an eighth musical note.

Sweetie Belle offered a small smile. "And I think you're my father."

/

"Can I get you something to drink?" Crescendo offered as the pair entered his office, a fire crackling cheerfully to light the room and stave off the growing chill in the air.

Sweetie Belle shook her head and took in the degrees, awards, and pictures adorning her father's walls. The biggest picture was a family portrait obviously done before Crescendo's 'accident.'

His hair was indeed a brilliant pink.

"You must understand how… shocking this is for me." Crescendo offered, pouring himself a brandy. He paused, considered, and made it a double. "I mean… it's really quite incredible."

"So you believe me?"

"Of course." Crescendo smiled before downing the drink, finishing it with a satisfied sigh. "It's the eyes. They are special to my family line. My grandfather, the one who taught me ancient unicorn, used to call it '_ignis ardens intus smaragdus_;' 'the emerald fire that burns from within.' Now that I think about it, your cutie mark is also a dead give-away."

Sweetie Belle laughed and moved to the fire. "Yeah, we always wondered why it was this particular note. Guess we know why now."

"Yes." Crescendo sifted the ice in his glass and stared at the frozen cubes. "All these years… what you must think of me."

"That's why I came here, professor. I came here to find you."

"But you said…"

"Mom remembered you were a senior here. I figured this was as good a place as any to start the search. I had no idea it would be this easy."

"She remembered me that well, eh?" Crescendo grinned and made to refill his glass. "Does she perhaps remember anything else?"

"She thinks you drugged her and took advantage of her."

The glass fell to the ground and shattered, scattering the ice across the cherry-wood floor. Crescendo rounded on the teen mare. "I did no such thing!" He stamped the floor angrily. "_Ego numquam ita fuerit insultaverunt_! The very thought of such a thing…" He turned away. "Has she really thought that, all these years?"

Sweetie Belle put a hoof on his shoulder. "To be honest, she doesn't really remember. What really did happen, if you don't mind my asking?"

Crescendo collected himself and levitated the broken glass into a nearby waste basket. "What usually happened in those hedonistic days of my youth; two drunken teenagers letting nature take its course." He shook his head. "I hardly drank in those days, you see. I was what you might call…"

"A light weight?" Sweetie Belle asked, giggling.

"Well, yes. Why are you laughing?"

"No reason. You can ask Mom about it when you write her."

Crescendo's neck swiveled and he gaped at her. "_Write to her_? Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would I…?" He sighed and sat heavily. "Sweetie Belle, I'm not terribly sure what it is you want from me. I mean, I'm not that well off. Teacher's salaries aren't that great, you know. Sweet Celestia, your mother will be after nearly _two decades_ worth of child support…"

"No she won't…"

"I just… I guess I don't understand what it is you're after. What do you want from me exactly?"

Sweetie Belle sat beside him and drew a circle on the floor with her hoof. "I just want… you, I guess. I want to know my father. I want to know about the other side of my family." She looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

His eyes.

"I want to know what everypony else knows." She turned away and sniffed. "I want to know my real dad."

A feeling Crescendo had never felt in all his years swelled in his chest. He racked his brain, trying to identify the strange pressure on his heart that he hadn't felt before. It only took a moment to realize what it was.

A father's need to comfort his daughter.

Sweetie Belle felt the hooves encircle her, drawing her tight against the warm coat. She felt his breath in her mane. "I… I would like to get to know you as well… I would love to get to know my _puellam parvulam_… my little girl."

Sweetie Belle clutched her father to her as tightly as she could. Part of her wanted to hold onto him forever, just to make sure he couldn't disappear again.

Crescendo sniffled a little and rubbed her mane. "It's alright, little one. I've got you." He used a free hoof to wipe his eyes and smiled down at her. "Now, if I'm going to write, I'm going to need her address then, aren't I?"

/

_Dear Rarity,_

_Now here's a letter I never thought I'd write, but very much a letter I used to dream of writing._

_I'm sure Sweetie Belle's letter has found you already, so you know by now. In any case, I suppose re-introductions are in order._

_My name is Professor Crescendo, but when we shared our one night together I was simply Crescendo, a senior out celebrating his imminent graduation from basic musical studies. My friends dragged me to a party in the dorms of the nearby fashion school and plied me with far too much alcohol. Truth be told, I was getting ready to call it a night._

_That was before I saw you._

_To say that you were the most gorgeous mare there would be an understatement. Your coat seemed to glow in the dark and through the tightly packed bodies of our mingling class-mates. I was drawn to you like a moth is drawn to a flame._

_And allow me to make this abundantly clear right now; I did not drug you. I'm so sorry that possibility has haunted you all these years._

_We both got very drunk, Rarity. So drunk that I… well, I'm embarrassed to say that I don't recall the exact events of that night. I remember singing with you and marveling at your voice. After that? Nothing._

_I suppose those events are lost to time…_

The giggling and stupidly inebriated unicorns stumbled into the dorm room and collapsed onto the floor. Too blinded by spirits to register pain, they just laughed harder and kissed again.

"So, which bunk is yoursh, shweetness?" Crescendo slurred, his pink locks falling into his face.

Rarity stifled her giggles and raised her nose in the air. "Creshendo… I mean Crescendo; I don't know what sort of *hick* pony you think I am, but a proper lady does *hick* not invite a stallion into her bed the first night she's met him." She narrowed her eyes. "Even if he is as _devilishly_ handsome as you are."

They kissed again, this time getting slightly heated. Crescendo broke the kiss and went to stand. "Well, then I guessh I'll go." He muttered in mock indignation.

Rarity rolled her eyes and made for the bed. "Top bunk, darling. And do try to watch the tail."

"With pleasure." Crescendo grinned roguishly as he did just that, observing her closely before following. The bed creaked under their combined weight, but soon they were far past caring.

Their frenzied foreplay was soon interrupted by the loud groan of the opening door. The pair froze, thankful they'd had the presence of mind to duck beneath the covers.

"Rarity?" It was Shining Star. "Izzat you?" A very drunk Shining Star. "Good ta know I'm not the only one that got stood up tonight." They heard her move across the floor and collapse onto the lower bunk. "Try to keep your snoring down, 'kay? I've got class early in the…" Her words faded into a prolonged snore.

They waited a few more minutes, basking in each other's warmth and making sure the roommate was indeed passed out.

Crescendo finally craned his neck down and kissed the young seamstress. "So… you still wanna?"

She kissed him back, and that was all the answer he needed.

They moved together, two white clouds in the darkness becoming one. They were two ships meeting on the ocean of life, their time together ever so brief, but their union destined… if only for a singular purpose.

_Ah, well… I suppose we'll never know._

_I awoke before the sun rose, still slightly inebriated to tell you the truth, and very carefully left you there. I fully intended to seek you out again once all my exams were finished, but by that time you were gone. I investigated that school looking for you, not altogether unlike Sweetie Belle looking for me. I learned that you had taken a leave of absence after assaulting your roommate, so I simply sat back and waited, hoping that you would return before I graduated._

_My hopes were in vain, and I simply gave up._

_I visited your roommate by the way. After you left, she apparently matured a great deal. It seems you may have actually beaten some sense into her with that bunk bed._

_Sweetie Belle is insisting I accompany her to Ponyville for Hearth's Warming, so I'm guessing we'll be seeing each other soon. She's hinted (quite cryptically, I must say) that you do indeed have a special somepony these days, though she won't tell me anything about him._

_I must say that he's very lucky to have you._

_Once upon a time, Rarity, we could have been something together. Now, I'm afraid any romantic feelings I once felt for you have faded with the years. No doubt the same has happened for you, especially taking into account what you must've been thinking about me all this time._

_In hind-sight, I really should have left a note._

_I just want to be your friend, if not for our sake, then for Sweetie Belle's._

_Fate denied me being somepony special for you, but it's given me a second chance to be a father to our daughter._

_See you soon,_

_Professor Crescendo,_

_Fillydelphia Academy of the Musical Arts_

/

"You're sure you're okay with this?" Rarity asked for the thousandth time, checking her mane in the mirror or once again.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Spike answered, not looking up from his book. "You don't have feelings for him anymore, right?"

"Certainly not."

"And he says he no longer has them for you." Spike put the book aside and offered a claw to his lady fair. "I have no reason to distrust either of you."

Rarity smiled and placed her dainty hoof in his scaled hand, allowing herself to be drawn into his embrace. "What did I ever do to deserve you, my big strong Spikey Wikey?"

"The world may never know."

She playfully punched him and was starting for a kiss when the door opened. Sweetie Belle stepped out of the snow and rolled her eyes at the display on the couch. "You've had months to get that out of your system. Please keep it in your room while I'm here."

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity squealed as she raced over and embraced her daughter. "How was the trip?"

"Kinda boring. Lots of snow. Hey Spike."

"'Sup."

Rarity heard a voice from the distant past clear it's throat from the doorway.

"If you don't mind, it's a bit cold out here."

She stepped away from Sweetie Belle and took in the stallion before her. His mane may have gone grey, his coat may have dimmed, but those eyes…

They pierced her just as they'd pierced her all those years ago.

Crescendo smiled. "Hello, sweetness."

Rarity smiled and offered her hoof. "A pleasure to meet you again, Professor Crescendo."

Crescendo returned the smile as he dipped his head and kissed the offered appendage. "The pleasure has always been mine, Miss Rarity."

For the first time, Sweetie Belle looked at her true parents standing side by side. It was a moment she wanted to last forever and the best Hearth's Warming gift she could possibly imagine.

"So, I don't mean to be rude." Crescendo started, looking past Rarity and ending the moment. "But… why is there a dragon in your parlor?"

/

An hour (and several awkward explanations) later Sweetie Belle left with Spike to catch up with Twilight and the others, leaving the unicorns alone to catch up.

Crescendo tilted the brandy down his throat and smiled at the warm feeling in his belly. "Excellent vintage. My compliments."

Rarity nodded and sipped her own. "Sweetie Belle mentioned it was your favorite."

Crescendo tipped the glass towards her in mock-salute before summoning the bottle to refill. The minutes ticked away in silence before he finally spoke again. "A dragon, eh? Never heard of that before."

"Indeed. I believe Spike and I may very well be the first inter-species romance in Equestrian history. Quite an accomplishment, wouldn't you agree?"

Crescendo nodded. "Indeed, although I have read studies that suggest Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are the spawn of dragon and unicorn unions."

"Goodness, I hope not. The last thing I would want is for Spike and I to inadvertently create a new goddess." Rarity shuddered at the possibility. "Are you seeing somepony these days? Married perhaps?"

"Divorced."

"Ah… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She ran off and left me for some fast-speaking con-artist who offered her a life of whirlwind adventure. Now she's stuck at home with triplets."

Their laughter petered off once again into awkward silence.

"You hated me, didn't you?" Crescendo asked. The question hung in the air like an accusation.

Rarity started and looked away. "Hate is a strong word…"

"Strongly disliked, then."

Rarity shook her head and looked over at the professor. "No, I…"

"I mean, you must have some negative feelings towards me. After what I cost you…"

"Stop." While he'd been self-loathing, she'd crossed over to him and surprisingly embraced him. "I could never hate you."

"But why?"

"Yes, I always harbored suspicions that you had taken advantage of me. But I never, not once, held it against you."

Crescendo was confused. "You didn't?"

"Of course not." Rarity smiled and drew his attention to the multitudes of photos on the walls. Here was Sweetie Belle only a few days after her birth, sucking on a hoof. Here she was on her first day of school. By the fireplace, there was an image of her and the Crusaders striking a pose after hog-tying Opal. Over by the front door was Sweetie Belle at Macintosh and Fluttershy's wedding, singing the song for the couple's first dance and gaining her cutie mark at the same time.

Over the fireplace, biggest of all, was a lovingly hand-painted image of Rarity and Sweetie Belle together, a gift Sweetie Belle had given her on that first weekend trip to Canterlot as mother and daughter.

"I never hated you, never even generally disliked you, because you gave me my life's greatest treasure; my dear Sweetie Belle."

Crescendo felt himself choking up and pulled away from the embrace. "She is a remarkable young mare, isn't she?"

Rarity nodded.

"I'm so sorry I missed her growing up."

"You still have plenty of time to make it up to her."

Crescendo felt that paternal pride again and smiled. "And I shall, make no mistake. Fatherly advice, guidance on all the paths of life…"

"…walking her down the aisle and giving her away to some lucky stallion?" Rarity asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. After all, I only just found her. I'm in no rush to pass her off just yet."

They shared a laugh and refilled their drinks. Rarity got serious and levitated over a parchment and quill. "Now, there are some things we need to sort out."

Crescendo rolled his eyes. "Of course. To business then."

"Visitation."

"Considering she's in Fillydelphia for half the year, that shouldn't be an issue. Besides Rarity, she's an adult now. She can visit whomever she wishes whenever she wishes to."

Rarity, now slightly flustered, scratched several items off on her list. "Of course." She moved to the next item. "Thanks to mother and father, Sweetie Belle never wanted for anything. Therefore, I suppose child support is off the table."

"Thank Celestia…" Crescendo muttered.

"However, you do owe her eighteen year's worth of birthday and Hearth's Warming gifts."

Crescendo choked on his brandy and collapsed in a coughing fit. After Rarity was done laughing, Crescendo scowled up at her. "Very funny."

"Sorry, darling. I just couldn't resist." She started to laugh again, and soon he was laughing with her.

Not too long after, Spike and Sweetie Belle returned. Spike noticed the half empty bottle of brandy and tapped Rarity on her shoulder. "Uh, honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think you two should slow down on the spirits?"

Rarity looked incredulous. "And why is that?"

"Well…" Spike shuffled his feet. "It seems that you two and alcohol only lead to one thing."

"_Spike…_" Rarity started, her tone sharper than the dragon's fangs.

"I'm just saying that we shouldn't risk Sweetie Belle getting a little brother and sister."

"SPIKE!" Rarity threw her glass at him, but he ducked into the kitchen, laughing heartily.

Sweetie Belle's magic deftly caught the glass and sat it on a nearby table. "I'll go help Spike with dinner." She looked hopefully at her parents. "Are you two doing alright?"

Rarity looked at Crescendo. "Well? Are we doing alright?"

Crescendo grinned and nodded. "Rarity, I'd go so far as to say '_pulchrum videtur ad amicitiam initio_.'"

His daughter and one-time lover stared at him in confusion.

"It means 'this is the start of a beautiful friendship.'"

Rarity's face didn't change. "You speak ancient unicorn?"

Sweetie Belle smiled and nuzzled her mother briefly. "You get used to it." She smiled and trotted happily into the kitchen.

Rarity waited for her to leave, then looked at Crescendo conspiratorially. "That raises an interesting question."

"What's that?"

"_Does_ she have any brothers or sisters?"

Crescendo said nothing, just levitated a folded picture from his vest pocket. It unraveled itself to reveal a young unicorn colt on the cusp of puberty. His coat was midnight blue, his eyes the family green. He wore horn-rimmed glasses and, judging by the way his smile hid his teeth, braces. "This is Diminuendo, but we just call him Dimmy. He's going to be thrilled to find out he has a big sister."

/

One month later, Sweetie Belle stared straight ahead, her eyes glazed over in boredom. Once Crescendo had been revealed as her father, she had been removed from his class to remove any possible instances of nepotism. Her new chief instructor was an ancient earth pony with teaching skills slower than apple tree sap in winter.

She opened her notebook to copy notes written on the board... and found a folded piece of paper. Curious, she unfolded it and read.

_Dear Sweetie Belle,_

_Just because Professor Pentameter's teaching methods are a bit old school doesn't mean you should ignore her. That old crone once taught me a thing or two._

_I've just received a letter from that magic tutor of yours; Twilight Sparkle. She asked if I could aid you in your magical studies in addition to our usual vocal lessons. I think it's a grand idea._

_Don't forget dinner on Saturday. Dimmy's finally coming home from his mother's and can't wait to meet you._

_See you soon,_

_Paterne vestrum,_

_Crescendo_

Sweetie Belle looked up to find Crescendo looking at her from the doorway. He offered a smile, winked, then left.

Sweetie Belle found herself smiling as well as she looked at the last part of the note again. Ancient unicorn speak again, but at least this time she knew what it meant. Two words that meant the world to her.

_Paterne vestrum._

_Paternally yours_


End file.
